1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including conductive patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device, a conductive pattern such as a via structure or a contact for an interconnection between wirings may be formed. For example, an insulation layer may be etched to form a via hole through which a lower wiring is exposed, and a conductive layer may be formed in the via hole.
As a degree of integration becomes increased, a width of the via hole may be decreased. Thus, a desired deposition property, e.g., a gap-fill property may be deteriorated, and thus the conductive layer may not be formed uniformly in the via hole.